This invention relates to clipboards and padholders and their use both outdoors and indoors, although it relates more particularly to their use in the outdoors.
Known clipboards and padholders, although available in a variety of styles, forms and designs, have the general purpose of securing one or more sheets of paper, forms or a tablet, to a hardback in order to allow the user to more easily read and write, or draw on the paper. Paper is secured to the clipboard on one side or edge of the paper and for this reason the paper is loose on all remaining sides when in use. When used outdoors, these clipboards allow wind to blow the papers and/or their corners. Relocating the proper page, reading turned up or worn corners of pages, rewriting or re-preparing worn pages, result in significant annoyance, loss of time, loss of productivity and mental frustration to the user. Such is the case for example, in the construction industry, particularly for roofing contractors, in the insurance industry for adjusters, and in athletics or other outdoor activities, particularly with coaches. Makeshift fasteners have resulted, such as rubber bands being placed around the clipboard and paper. These, however, result in torn paper where the rubber band meets the paper and, just as important, do not allow for quick and easy turning of the pages of the subject tablet.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a clipboard/padholder that eliminates these problems entirely in a convenient, efficient and attractive manner by allowing for the reading of, or writing on, paper on a lightweight portable clipboard padholder while maintaining neatness on all four edges of the paper, in a small or high wind without the paper or any portion of it blowing or moving, yet still allow for easy and quick access to the paper for removing it or turning the pages. It is a further object of the invention to provide a sturdily designed clipboard that, when in use and dropped or abused, will protect the interior papers.
Other objects and features of the invention and objectives and the manner in which the invention achieves its purpose will be appreciated from the following description and the accompanying drawings which exemplify the invention, it being understood that changes may be made in the specific apparatus disclosed herein without departing from the essentials of the invention set forth in the appended claims.